The field of the invention is mounting brackets and the invention relates more particularly to a apparatus bracket for use with a pet door panel which is attachable to a sliding glass door assembly.
Pet door panels (also known as “pet patio doors”) have provided pet owners with a device for allowing their pets to enter and exit a dwelling via passage through a sliding glass door assembly. A sliding glass door assembly usually consists of a track mounted glass door which is able to open and close by sliding to and away from a door frame edge. A pet door panel, on the other hand, typically consists of a rectangular formation having a pet door opening in its lower portion. The pet door panel is sandwiched between the door frame edge of a dwelling and a sliding glass door.
Although pet door panels allow pets to enter and exit the dwelling, they are unable to restrict a pet's movement inside or outside of the dwelling as would an animal crate. This is problematic as it is often preferred to allow a pet to have shared, yet restricted access between the indoor and outdoor premises of the dwelling. One such device that allows for this is a foldable pet shelter as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,609, which is incorporated by reference herein. The Foldable Pet Shelter has a top panel, right side panel, left side panel, and end panel that can be hingedly affixed to a surface of an exterior panel of a dwelling. Due to the typical structure of pet door panels, an apparatus for attaching such pet shelters to the pet door panel is required.